Hail to the Queen
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: What happens when a Red Ring finds it's way onto the hand of the Queen Diclonius? Unsurpassed bloodshed as the Red Lantern Corps gains their ultimate soldier! But has Atrocitus unleashed a force beyond even his own fury's ability to match?
1. Chapter 1

Within the cell, a young woman waited.

Her frame was lithe, her long pink hair and her red eyes hidden under an overly stifling helmet, her skin was deathly pale from being kept underground for most of her life. She was bound in a straight jacket and she also heavily strapped onto a table standing straight up and was completely bound to the table by leather bands.

It was during her imprisonment within the facility that she gained the moniker "Lucy,"courtesy of the researchers. But in all honesty, she didn't care WHAT she was called. A name was more or less an empty thing to her...

As she was, movement was beyond her. Restrained and locked away in the dark, what else could she do but think. And where her thoughts took her was a dark road of memories she loathed to call her own.

And yet, she remembered...

Both parents had abandoned her, leaving her naked in a field to die as an infant...the act had left her to harbor a deep resentment, and even murderous urges, towards them. It was after this she was taken in by an orphanage, where she was avoided and neglected by the staff, frequently bullied and referred to as an "Ox" (due to her horns), and told by the other kids that she should live outside.

Lucy eventually discovered a stray dog in the woods around the orphanage, whom she thought of as her first friend. Feeding the puppy on breadcrumbs left him still hungry, so she felt forced to give most of her dinner to it. When a boy named Tomoo threw milk all over her bag, a young girl saw and shouted for a teacher. Thinking of her as a new friend, Lucy, needing more food for the dog, told the girl about the puppy. However, although promising to keep it a secret, the girl soon told the boys about the puppy and its significance, and the bullies took it from the woods.

After confronting Lucy in the classroom, the bullies brought in the puppy and began violently bludgeoning it to death. The girl came in to intervene, admitting to telling them about the dog, as Tomoo casually revealed. Despite her apologies and protests that she hadn't known the puppy would be hurt, she was seen by Lucy smiling behind her supposedly covered eyes and hands. Feeling betrayed and enraged, Lucy unleashed her vectors for the first time, killing all of her tormentors in a swift, brutal manner. She then buried the dog, apologizing for not being able to protect it, and decided to go on the run.

During the nights immediately after this, she went along with the urgings of her Diclonius instincts and slaughtered entire families to stay in their houses. The murders became more and more publicized, and she found it harder to stay at a house for very long. At odd moments, the horror of what she was doing would strike her, but her pain and need reasserted themselves in short order.

It was that way a while, until one day while she stood at the puppy's grave, a young boy arrived and noticed her horns. Thinking he would just harm or deceive her further, she prepared to kill him. However, he, surprisingly, found her horns to be 'cool' and immediately wanted to befriend her. She thought he was attempting to deceive her and tried to leave, but Kouta persisted, promising that he would be there the same time tomorrow. In a sad touch of irony, Kouta's father did not let him out, because of the homicides happening in Kamakura caused by Lucy.

Even believing that Kouta would never come, she hoped against hope and went to the place of the meeting, staying there until night, regretting what she saw as her foolishness in the rain. Kouta, loyal to his promise, snuck out during the evening and went to meet her, giving her a hat upon his arrival. The hat not only hid her horns but was the first actual gift she'd most likely ever received. They agree to play together the next day. Kouta only came three days later, because of his father's fear of having a serial killer in the neighborhood. Since it was the final day of vacation and there had been no more murders in the past three days, his father acquiesced and let him go out.

Because it was the last day that he could stay with her, Kouta decided to take Lucy to the zoo and spend all day with her. Her fascination with the animals she'd never seen before and even something as simple as a flavored ice treat surprised Kouta, and he took delight in her joy. After their trip to the zoo, they visited a nearby river to play in the cool water since the day's heat was bearing down.

During the bus ride back to town, she felt regret that she couldn't spend time with Kouta anymore. When she learned he was going to a nearby festival for the last day of his visit, she begged to go with him, but he said that he promised to go with his cousin. A voice inside her head said to her that Kouta must be going to the festival with another girl, and said she would better off killing him now, so as to avoid suffering later. As Lucy internally challenged the voice, she awoke to find herself choking Kouta, and stopped, terrified of her actions. She begged a puzzled Kouta to kill her if she ever ended up killing lots of people, but brushed the topic aside when he asked her what she meant. Before parting ways, Lucy cautiously asked Kouta whether his cousin was a boy or a girl. Kouta said his cousin was male, and she, relieved, thought to herself that she would probably have killed him if he said his cousin was a girl.

After Kouta had gone back to where he was staying, Lucy decided to visit the festival anyway so she could confess her feelings toward him before he left, as she was sure to regret it if she didn't. While there, she saw an upset Yuka hugging Kouta and begging him not to leave. Shocked he lied to her, Lucy fell into a mental breakdown and was tormented by hallucinations. One such illusion was Kouta saying that he could never be friends with a "weirdo" like her and that he had only been nice to her because he adores strange animals. As she broke down further, she saw her orphanage tormentors as horrific specters, also saying there was no place for someone like her, and that lying to her wasn't the same as lying to a _real human being_. The Voice of her Diclonii instincts took the mental image of Lucy herself, first covered in bandages. As the bandages fell away, the specter smiled at her with a cold and psychotic expression, saying she couldn't coexist with humans. The Voice proposed she join her, as with her powers, they could make a place in the world all of their own. Overcome with despair, Lucy accepted her other self's offer, sealing her fate by performing a proverbial "deal with the devil."

In a rage, and corrupted by her inner voice, Lucy began brutally and indiscriminately murdering many people at the festival. This slaughter was reported later as a bomb attack, though Kouta's little sister, Kanae, who possibly had the extraordinary gift to see her vectors, ran away and told her family that she saw people killed by a horned girl. Kouta immediately thought of his friend, but he didn't believe in his sister's story. With summer and their visit over, Kouta and his family boarded the train for Hokkaido and said goodbye to Yuka and her mother. Lucy watched with contempt as Kouta comforted a tearful Yuka. On the train, Kanae insisted her story was true even as Lucy strolled into their car on the moving train. Kouta angrily denied Kanae's account that Lucy could be responsible and slapped her, reducing his little sister to tears when he said he hated her. Lucy then ripped Kanae in half and beheaded Kouta's father, telling the horrified boy Yuka was next as she turned to leave. In a grief-borne rage, Kouta tackled her and shook her senseless, begging and screaming at her to stop killing. Lucy came to realize that her actions had not brought Kouta closer to her but instead hurt him immeasurably. By her actions against him, Lucy lost herself any chance of earning his affection. Shaken to her core, Lucy ran away, leaving a broken and sobbing Kouta in the train with his massacred family.

For the next five years, Lucy did her best to avoid drawing attention to herself. In her efforts to survive, she naturally killed many people but avoided sudden violent outbursts. The majority of her victims would suffer heart attacks after her vectors damaged their blood vessels. She would then use the crowds that gathered around the fallen to infect males with the Diclonius birth virus. As these murders and the instance ofSilpelit births multiplied throughout Kamakura during this time,Kurama and Kakuzawa pieced the information together with the Festival and orphanage murders she also caused, realizing the murderer in the latter must surely be the source of the Silpelit infestation. This suspicion solidified when they found a picture of a horned child, Lucy, who was noted to be missing since the time of the massacre in the orphanage.

Lucy befriended a young girl named Aiko Takada who liked to draw. Aiko too, was lonely, dealing with an abusive father and hoping to reunite with the mother who abandoned her. When Aiko accidentally killed (or at least felt she had) her enraged father, the two were accused of murder and ran away from the scene, hoping that the girl could see her mother, who was having an art show at the nearby museum, once again. After hiding in the hall, Kurama found them two and ordered the forces with him to open fire. Aiko jumped in the way of the gunfire to save Lucy's life. In exchange for a promise of immediate medical attention for Aiko, Lucy surrendered to Kurama. After being imprisoned within the Diclonius Research Institute, Kurama informed Lucy that Aiko had died from her wounds, also asserting that she could have lived had they simply given up and that Humans only wanted the Dicloniusrace to co-exist with them. Lucy refutes this, stating that nothing Humans did indicate wanting co-existence. As vengeance for Aiko's death, Lucy promised Kurama she would make him suffer like she did, that she would make his world fall apart around him the same way he did to her.

As an individual whom was difficult to pin down by any standard of "good" or "evil" societal mores. She was both ruthlessly tormented and was also a sadistic tormentor to others, driven to a mental breakdown at an early age by the cruelty that surrounded her. She never expected to receive any form of love and acceptance from others.

She honestly felt she had nothing left to give her a reason to want to keep on living.

Wait...there was one thing: the one emotion she had ever really known.

Anger.

She felt she had nothing left...nothing but anger. Anger at Kurama, anger at her parents, anger at the world, anger at humanity, and anger at herself.

As the fury burned deeper, as it had for three years now, she waited. Waited for a chance to escape and wreak vengeance and retaliatory pain upon those whom she hated...oh, how she longed for a self-given crimson baptism to the sounds of their dying screams...

No sooner had that malevolent wish crossed her mind than a shrill, high-pitched shriek filled the air and a sudden, harsh red light appeared in her cell. Lucy looked up.

A red beam descended straight towards the captive girl. As she stared at the oncoming object, the light itself bent and began randomly orbiting the Diclonious Queen. The light eventually dimmed down and Lucy could see something come down to her.

As it dimmed further, she could see that the object coming to her was a ring. When it was floating right in front of her, she could make out a strange symbol on it.

She tsked, not ever caring how the tip of the beam contained the ring inside it.

And then it spoke in an automatic and computer-like voice.

" _You have great rage in your heart_."Just as the rough echo dissipated, the ring flew and slid straight onto the horned girl's right middle finger. Then the energy of the ring flowed through her and she felt the power of it.

 **BaBUM**

"GUWAAAAAAAAGH!" A blazing pulse of pure agony coursed through Lucy, who screamed as she had never done before as her entire body burned from the inside out. The red ring seared itself onto her flesh and covered her in a brilliant crimson aura. "GUH! G... BLURGH!" As much as her constraints allowed, she hunched over and vomited her own blood. An acrid, sulfuric smell overwhelmed her composure, which caused her to heave more blood. The pain intensified, and her vision blurred into a red haze.

Yet, the scent of burning metal joined the rest as his spoiled blood ate through the full-face helmet she wore.

 **BaBUM BaBUM**

The agony grew, and yet it no longer caused her suffering. She released the last of her tainted blood, and her heart stopped after one final beat of roaring fury. Her veins throbbed with liquid flame, and she was suddenly wearing a skin-tight suit was mostly black save for crimson wrists, boots, central torso and back. And in a black circle on her chest, a symbol of a hollow circle within two vertically bent lines that somewhat resembled a capital H, emblazoned the center of the uniform's torso. The same symbol that was on the ring.

 **BaBUM BaBUM BaBUM**

Lucy strained and gazed at her restraints, seeing they were burning and eroding. There was no more pain, no more control, no more restraint. What remained was rage.

Rage, and power!

The restraints on her were torn away as they burnt from coming into contact with the blood the dribbled down her front. She savagely used that to her advantage and freed herself. As soon as she was standing by her own power and triumphantly ripped the helmet's remains off of her; the ring acted up again.

Shock waves of rage pulsed through her body. And then the ring was pulling her and she suddenly shot into the sky. Through the atmosphere. The light shot her through the stars, towards the planet of the ring's origin.

And she heard the ring speak again.

" _You belong to the Red Lantern Corps_."


	2. Chapter 2

Space was...dull...all things considered, she had no interest in floating lumps of rock or gas. But with the ring dragging her along, she had nothing to occupy her time. No sooner had she thought that then the red ring started playing a music box tune, one that made her eyes widen as she recognized it.

Lilium.

She had enjoyed the pretty tune. It was something her and Kouta had shared once, in the brief, happier times she had in her life. Now...as much as she treasured the song...it was like a wrecking ball to the gut. Hot tears ran down her face as her anger flared even higher. The memories leaving an ashen taste in her mouth as the self-loathing she felt after realizing she's poisoned her chances of a future where she and Kouta were together by listening to that damned Voice that urged her to kill everyone grew stronger.

The ring and the red light that came from it seemed to want to do everything in their power to piss her off, provoke her into aggression.

Lucy grit her teeth, if this damned ring was trying to piss her off, it was doing a good job of that! It was like this godforsaken, damned ring was reaching into her head and finding the best ways to make her anger worse!

She was SERIOUSLY tempted to cut her own hand off, and remove the ring along with it. But in response to her growing rage, the ring pulled her faster, as if attempting to flee.

That was when she saw that she was nearing a rather inhospitable-looking world and that her ring was taking her there. The red shroud of energy around her guarding against the heat of atmospheric entry. Then once she saw she'd arrived within the the planet's sky enough for the atmosphere to be able to sustain her, the red shroud of energy soon disappeared and her eyes widened as she was now free falling and the planet's gravity wasn't kind to her either as she soon discovered on thing...

She was coming in too fast! And then suddenly Lucy crash landed face-first right into the planet's soil. Digging a trench in barren ground and hard stone with her body.

Hissing in pain as she slowly and painfully pulling herself out of the ground, struggling to lift herself up thanks to the planet's gravity, Lucy snarled as she beheld her hand. She was already angry about everything so far, but looking at the ring, she never would have guessed she could ever feel hate towards an inanimate object.

It was also clear she would REALLY need to work on the landings! Her whole body trembled as she emerged from the crater she'd made to look upon her location.

All there was to the place was nothing but rocky wasteland with poison fogs and hemorrhaging seas as far as the eye could see...what a god-forsaken shit hole. Still, more hospitable than the Diclonius Research Facility the ring had rescued her from, at least. A fact which said a lot in and of itself.

Looking around her and feeling the ache of her crash fading, Lucy suddenly clutched at her head, hissing with outrage as she heard it. No! She heard **her**... _again!_

As the pain subsided, the horned girl's eyes widened and then looked at her surroundings with even more distaste. So...that damned Voice again...The voice of the entire Diclonius race. The DNA voice. Her killer instincts in manifest form. It only desired to kill all mankind and replace them with Diclonius. Her darkest desires, pleasures, and emotions...And the DNA Voice actually **_LIKED_** this place?! Oh...that settled it! First thing when she found out a way how to pull it off, this lump of rock was getting blown to hell!

With a snarl, Lucy grit her teeth and threw her head back to let out a scream of outrage, but instead, a geyser of her own blood shot up from her mouth, the crimson fluid erupting into flames upon contact with the air, the crimson tower coming from her going up an impressive two thousand feet. Her senses screamed with the stench of burning flesh and something more acrid, yet she didn't care!

She hated this mess she was in, too! The ring which provoked her, this place her DNA Voice felt at home at, why was it everything that was good and made life worth living was denied to her?! What reason did the ever fickle whims of life have for keeping her from EVER being filled with anything but anger?!

WHY?!

* * *

Looking over the central power battery, Atrocitus noticed something.

A pillar of the plasma that a Red Lantern could vomit due to the internal rages' effect on the blood of the Corps members, and acted liked napalm and acid mixed together.

A beacon?

Then the sense of rage him like the shockwave from a bomb going off. Atrocitus winced and braced himself. This rage...what kind of life could contain such anger?! It felt absolutely undiluted. As if the being sending it out had never expected to receive any form of love, or even acceptance from others, and knew nearly nothing but cruelty, heartbreak, and anger!

Who was giving it off?! He had to know!

Flying off in the direction of the pillar of napalm, eager for this rage's source, Atrocitus' eyes widened as he drew closer and beheld an unfamiliar, yet unquestionably powerful, Red Lantern.

Landing before them, he bellowed as loudly as he could, "You! Who are you? What are you doing on the planet of Atrocitus?!"

She looked human, save the small horns made of a mixture of bone and cartilage on the parietal section of her skull and resembled cat ears from certain angles. Beyond that, only her dark pink hair and red eyes were unusual.

Her shoulders and torso were red while her legs, arms, and hands were black. She wore red metallic gauntlets with the Red Lantern symbol on her wrists and red boots. Along with that, the sides of her torso and underarms were black. She also had red straps on the sides of her torso. Her inner thighs were also black while her outer thighs were red,while she had thick padding on her shoulders. Her entire outfit was laced with glowing red lines rippling through it and they resembled muscle fibers. She also had the Red Lantern symbol on her chest between her breasts.

The shout got her attention, and she clamped her mouth shut, ending the torrent which had drawn the attention to her, in order to dully glare at the red-skinned alien before her.

"Keep staring and it'll cost you a limb." She said, her voice sterile and cold, bled dry of all feeling by hardship.

Atrocitus was shocked.

This girl...most Reds, especially newly made ones, were virtually rampaging, animalistic beasts with acidic napalm pumping through their veins. Upon taking the ring, members undergo a form of indoctrination, making them give into the rage and hatred in their hearts until it is all that they know, an all-consuming need for revenge and destruction, in turn taking over their minds. The Red ring replaces the heart of its bearer, rendering it useless. The blood spoils, and the ring expels it from the bearer's mouth in a vomit of violent rage. A Red Lantern's veins stretch as they fill with the liquid fire of the red light.

But this horned female was different. She was actually coherent!

"...The ring...it had no effect on your mind...?!"

The girl tsked, "This ring DID fuck with me, but just who do you think you're dealing with? I'm known as a casual serial killer with Dissociative Identity Disorder. Trauma shattered my mind a long time ago so damn bad, I don't even feel safe in my own head. Because of there being so many cracks in it, there were a lot of places for the red stuff to pass through without causing too many psychological problems. Now...Send. Me. Back."

"You dare give orders to Atrocitus?!" He thundered, addressing himself in the third person. The next instant, he was hit by what felt like a punch in the gut and was sent flying and crashed into the ground. As he landed, something grabbed him by the throat and clenched, making him struggle on instinct.

"...I got a score to settle..." she hissed, her posture hunched forward, almost animalistic, as she stared down her target from behind her hair as it shadowed her face, one eye glaring out from under it being all that could be seen; an aura, not unlike a wolf hunting prey coming off of her.

Halting in his struggles against whatever force the young woman was manipulating in order to strangle him, the survivor of the Massacre of Sector 666 stared. Then a dark, wicked smirk crossed his features. Ah. So that was it, was it? Heh...no wonder she was compelled to return to where she had been before...

"You were pulled to Ysmult just as you were going to hunt down and have vengeance on those who wronged and enraged you. I see...in that case, allow me to accompany you to ensure the vermin is unable to flee."

She stopped, considering. Backup to make sure that her enemies couldn't get away, huh?

"...Fine." Lucy said, withdrawing her vectors from him, "But get in my way, even accidentally, and you're just another lump of dead meat for me to shred apart. Got it?"

Far from threatened, the alien nodded, fully pleased. "Of course. I would expect no less from a Red Lantern, our vengeance must be utterly pitiless."

Lucy shrugged, utterly pitiless, huh? That'd be easy enough for her to do. "Call it vengeance, call it justice...either way, I don't give a shit, I just want my enemies dead. And I don't care who I need to go through to do it. Even if they're on my side."

Atrocitus nodded, pleased at that as he rubbed his throat while he stood up. It seemed he'd been granted a dangerously overqualified lieutenant by the Red Light.

Oh, he realized he would need to be very careful around her, but that was a given about any of the Red Lanterns. The Red Light was uncontrollable violent action with no consideration of consequence, after all. And the way she's admitted to being a casual serial killer with Dissociative Identity Disorder...before the death of his Sector, he had trained to be a psychologist because he wanted to help people. Because of that, he understood what she was saying. He was aware of how dangerous she was. A casual killer, a serial killer...all with a trauma-shattered mind...good thing she'd been imprisoned and hidden away from the populace at large. If this girl had become one of Thaal Sinestro's Corps, even Atrocitus might have dreaded her. Yet now, he welcomed her nature. She was indeed the best choice as a second-in-command, an ideal weapon for which he would exact his revenge on the self-proclaimed "Guardians" of Oa.

Feeling something twist around her ankles, Lucy looked down and saw a Russian Blue cat seemingly trying to gain the attention and affection of the Queen Diclonius. Lucy spared the cat a glance as it hissed at her, then with a thought, it exploded in a burst of gore.

"...prefer dogs..." she said simply, then walked off.

Scowling, the leader of the Red Lanterns watched her go. This was why he had most of the others in the Red Lanterns mindless and as little more than weapons. Weapons were supposed to be dumb. You give a weapon a mind, and all of a sudden, you had to convince it to do what you wanted, that wasn't what Atrocitus needed.

"Hold!"

With dismissive contempt, a vector shot out and the psychokinetic limb clamped onto his ring hand and started to crush the limb. "I told you, I have a score to settle. You're getting in the way."

Honestly frightened at the concept of the loss of his ring—as it assumed the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove their ring without risking death—the last of the Ryutt felt a stab of panic, he couldn't die yet! He still had to kill the Guardians of Oa for what happened to his world and sector!

"Before you go and claim your rightful vengeance, I wish to see how proficient you are with your abilities and the ring!"

The pressure on his hand didn't release, but it did lessen just ever so slightly at that.

Lucy scowled at having to wait to bathe in the blood of her enemies, yet still...recalling how she'd needed to get used to her own vectors after those first murders in the Little Miracles' Orphanage, she supposed that the red hulking berserker standing before her needed to see her limits with this red ring added onto her abilities as a Diclonius. Not unreasonable, especially with how dangerous she was before the ring found her. Stopping, she considered that point a moment. A field test for what she could do now, huh?

"What do I need to do?" She said, her vector letting go and retracting as she turned to the alien.

"Cold science and cruel blood magic are what was mixed to form this ring." Atrocitus informed her, holding up his fist as his own ring glowed brightly for an instant. "Enter the Blood Ocean of Ysmult. I will show you one with which you shall make a statement of in regards to the Red Lanterns' power. One of the heroes that permits wrongs to fall upon those such as ourselves in order to give themselves meaning, my dear."

Lucy snorted. Heroes?! Ha! Those were non-existent as far as she was concerned! If they had, then why hadn't any helped her before murder became second nature to her?!

Atrocitus nodded, sharing her feelings.

Looking at it how an ordinary, defenseless person saw things, it was clear that, to a "hero", it was all nothing but just a game. Catching the bad guys, them escaping, killing a few hundred innocents, and then the "good guys" catching them again. But as an ordinary human, how do you see the situation when the bad guys break out of prison and start killing again? And for what?! The people the "heroes" stupidly risked their lives to protect every day had no qualms about murdering others in cold blood for the most petty and pathetic of reasons!

That was why only fools were heroes, morality was a delusion, and laws were nothing but words! That was why the Red Lanterns existed for: Not heroics, but bloody retribution, to do what the "heroes" didn't want to do and kill those that deserve to be killed!

Yes, Atrocitus understood the way the Diclonius felt about heroes...

"...If this turns out to be a trick to control me or a waste of my time, I kill you, instead." she warned, then waded into the crimson liquid around the barren stone, not even bothering to close her eyes or plug her nose as she went under completely.

Above the surface, the only other coherent Red Lantern plunged the hand with his ring on it into the Blood Ocean, eager to see what his shamanistic hemokinesis would lead this new member to prove her worth to the Red Lantern Corps.

Meanwhile, as she waited for something to happen, a blue and red clad, muscular male figure appeared within Lucy's mind. Then a name, an alias, really: Superman. She gripped her skull as it pounded, her mind being filled with information on the being—a Kryptonian, she learned due to the information being injected into her mind—and while she couldn't d most of it, there were bits that her mind did snatch and compare her own life to. And what she immediately understood caused her to snarl as the entire ocean of blood started to boil from the force of her anger.

Superman grew up with loving foster parents who accepted him no matter what; Lucy grew up in an orphanage where she was tormented endlessly until she snapped and killed people...

...The things that differentiate Superman from humans were Super Strength, Flight, Super Speed, Super Durability, Super Senses, X-ray vision and heat vision, and Super Breath; the things that differentiate Lucy from humans were just her horns, vectors, eye and hair color...

...Superman found acceptance as a hero; Lucy had everything blow up in her face whenever she tried to do good...

...Superman was inhuman due to being an alien from another plant; Lucy was inhuman due to a mutation she was born with despite being born to humans...

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became...that damned Kryptonian...why was it fortune favored him so much?! Why did he get that kind of life?!

Well, whatever his power or combat prowess, Lucy could bypass Superman's durability since she could use her vectors to do things like influence heart attacks and damage arteries in the brain. And vectors could not be seen, touched, or otherwise acted upon by outside forces, aside from by other vectors. And anatomy-wise, Kryptonians were identical to humans, just more sturdy. And what living creature could keep internal damage from affecting them? While Kryptonians were powerful organic lifeforms, they were not immoral, and could still be hurt. And Lucy was good at hurting others. Magic, she learned, was also another Achilles' Heel for him, as the Kryptonian's dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura was not able to naturally defend him against it. And Artocitus _had_ pointed out that science and magic were mixed to form the power rings of the Red Lanter Corps.

With a scream of utter envy and loathing, the horned young woman shot into the air, jealous rage fueling her as she set her sights on the distance and zoomed off, a sonic boom in her wake as her anger-powered flight took her in the direction of Space Sector 2814.

Alone now on the world of the Red Lanterns as far as any other thinking creature went, Atrocitus gathered up the remains of Dex-Starr, and put them to use for his blood magic castings taught to him eons ago by the demon Inversions Qull, Roxeaume, Dal-Xauix, and Orphram to see what his lieutenant was capable of.

And as he sacrificed the blood of the dead feline, he was answered as to her abilities. As he looked over what his castings showed him, he rose a brow.

So...that horned girl used a form of telekinesis known as "vectors", did she? Looking over the rest of the information his blood magic showed him.

For simplicity's sake, it was easy to think of the vectors as invisible arms which seemingly sprout from Lucy's back. While these vectors resembled hands, they could not be seen, touched, or otherwise acted upon by outside forces, aside from other vectors; and they could manipulate objects, act as shields by decelerating projectiles, and slice through things, giving them the potential to be massively destructive if used offensively.

She cold sprout up to twenty-eight psychokinetic vectors at once, and the typical length of them was seven feet long. As well as controlling their length, she could also manipulate their width to expand to at least one mile wide.

When she really pushed her limits, her vectors could reach up to 2, 464.4 miles in twenty seconds; up to 440,000 miles per hour, over five hundred times the speed of sound. And could strike with approximately 31,000 tons of TNT and was literally compared to nuclear fusion in terms of the sheer explosive energy the kinetic force they could generate.

And all of that was _without_ the red ring as a factor...

Atrocitus stared, before he suddenly the back his head and laughed cruelly. A fittingly, dangerously overqualified lieutenant and an ideal weapon for which he would exact his revenge on the self-proclaimed "Guardians" of Oa, indeed! By Ryutt...what had he done by creating this type of monster?!

"Good hunting, my right hand of destruction!" The last of Space Sector 666 declared, looking in the direction the outraged female had taken off in, a malevolent smirk on his face.


End file.
